Deity Information
Deity Information: See a list of all the Gods and their domains: Here (domains are at the bottom) There are many ways of roleplaying faith in a patron Deity: praying, trying to convert people, mentioning his or her name as you heal ( or destroy ). It's perfectly acceptable for, to give one example, a Sharran cleric or favored soul to keep their worship subtle and maybe even pretend to follow another god. Any cleric with a good enough reason may wish to roleplay covertly and that's fine. S'purning a deity in the Forgotten Realms setting:' If you persistently, over some length of time, flout your Deitiy and his dogma, you may find that God will not be pleased with you. Expect consequences! As a Cleric you will be denied access to your spells for example. Deities: AZUTH (AH-Zooth) High One Patron of Magic Users LN Demipower Arcadia Symbol: A Human Hand, forefinger pointing upward, outlined in a nimbus of blue fire. NOTES: Azuth is portrayed as a powerful old man, unbent by age, wielding a staff. Azuth is venerated as the most powerful of mages, and has the powers of a 30th level magic-user and a 20th level cleric. In addition, Azuth may be able to discern the abilities of those weapons he is confronted with, and on touch may negate the effects of an item as a rod of cancellation. BANE (BAIN) Lord Bane, The Black Lord God of Strife, Hatred, Tyranny LE Greater Power Acheron Symbol: A black hand, open, with thumb and fingers aligned together (sometimes on a red field. NOTES: Lord Bane is never seen, although there are tales of a freezing black-taloned hand and eyes of blazing fire. This being has both a powerful church in the Realms, and in addition has the support of the mages of Zhentil Keep (q.v.). BHAAL (Beh-HAHL) Lord of Murder God of Death LE Lesser Power Gehenna Symbol: A circle of red blood-tears, falling counterclockwise, about a white skull. NOTES: Bhaal strikes unerringly, his dagger causing the area wounded to wither He rarely appears to worshippers or others, but is depicted by priests as a bloody, mutilated corpse with a feral face and silent movements. It is said that every murder done strengthens Bhaal. While Myrkul recognized as lord of the dead, Bhaal is lord of death itself, the act of killing. CHAUNTEA (Chawn-TEE-ah) Great Mother Goddess of Agriculture NG Greater Power Elysium Symbol: A budding flower encircled by the sun, or a sheaf of golden wheat. NOTES: The Great Mother is the patron of the farmers and gardeners, and her hand is on every place where men seek to grow. Chauntea is not a goddess given to spectacle or pageant, but rather to small acts of devotion, and her temples are often small caverns and modest chambers filled with greenery. Chauntea is always at war with Auril and Talos. The Earth Mother of Moonshae may be a guise or aspect of Chauntea. DENEIR (Deh-NEER) Lord of All Glyphs & Images God of Literature, Art NG Demi-Power Beastlands Symbol: A single lit candle, often with a eye beneath. NOTES: Deneir is allied with Oghma, and is popularly depicted as an old, balding sage with flaming white beard. His priests tend to be scholarly in nature, and ascribe most of the magical tomes or hooks (Tome of Understanding, Manual of Clear Thought, etc.) to him. ELDATH ("el-dath") The Green Goddess or Mother Guardian of Groves God of groves and watersheds, Peace NG Lesser Deity, House of Nature Symbol: Waterfall plunging into a still pool. NOTES: Eldath is regarded as a goddess of serenity, comfort, and healing. She is a pacifist who avoids hostile action, even if threatened. Although shy, quiet and enigmatic, Eldath is possessed of unknown depths of character and unexpressed resolve that could not be broken. Eldath protected rivers, streams, and druids' groves; her dogma was pacifistic, and her followers only resorted to violence in defense of themselves, of their friends and loved ones, and of pools and groves. Eldath considered Mielikki a sister and together with her she served Silvanus loyally, even if she did find him at times intimidating. She had close relationships with Chauntea, Selûne, and Lathander, as they shared some common interests. GOND (Gond) Wonderbringer God of Blacksmiths, Artificers, crafts and construction N Lesser Power Concordant Opposition Symbol: A toothed wheel of brass, bronze, iron, or bone. NOTES: Gond appears as a burly redhued smith with a mighty hammer, and has at his disposal a forge and anvil with which he may hammer out the stuff of stars. Those who venerate him are primarily tinkers, alchemists, and builders, but the island of Lantan (q.v.) considers worship of Gond the state religion, and nowhere else is the mania for invention (or the success of such inventions) so strong. HELM (Hehlm) He of the Unsleeping Eyes God of Guardians LN Lesser God Nirvana Symbol: An open, staring eye, often painted on a metal gauntlet. NOTES: Helm is always vigilant, and watchful. He is never surprised, and anticipates most events by intelligence and observation. He can never be borne off his feet, rarely can he be tricked, and he will never betray or neglect that which he guards. In short, he is the ideal of guardians, and is worshipped so that some of his qualities will come to, or be borne out in, the worshipper. Temples of Helm tend to be located where some evil or potential danger is afoot, such as in Hluthvar, at the foot of Darkhold. ILMATER (Ihl-MAY-ter) God of Endurance, Suffering, Martyrdom, Perseverance LG Lesser Power Twin Paradises Symbol: the Bloodstained Rack or crossed hands bound at the wrist. NOTES: This god appears as a broken man, his hands smashed but still useful. Ilmater is willing sufferer, the one who takes the place of another. He has the power to manifest himself in creatures being tortured, relieving their pain, but only if such creatures are of good alignment and have not done anything to deserve such treatment. LATHANDER (Lah-THAN-der) Morninglord God of Spring, Dawn, Conception Vitality, Eternal Youth, Renewal, Self-Perfection, Beginnings NG Greater Power Elysium Symbol: A wooden disk of rosy pink hue. NOTES: Lathander Lord of Morning is commander of creativity. Offerings are made to him by those who worship other powers upon the occasion of beginning a new venture or forming an alliance or company. Lathander's presentation is either as a rosy radiance or mist, or, in earlier renditions, of a golden-skinned male youth of great beauty. Its priests where robes of pink or scarlet, the higher ranks having them trimmed with ornate ribbons of gold. LOVIATAR (Low-vee-A-tar) Maiden of Pain Goddess of Pain, Hurt, Patron of Torturers LE Demipower Gehenna Symbol: A black whip of nine strands with barbed tips. NOTES: Loviatar is the being of the Finnish Pantheon in Legends & Lore, and she appears in these realms as a pale maiden dressed in white pleated armor, and her dagger of ice is represented here as a slender wand. Her abilities and attitudes are as for the Finnish goddess of hurt. MALAR (MAY-larr) The Beastlord, The Stalker God of Wild, Marauding Beasts, Bloodlust, and Hunting CE Demipower Tarterus Symbol: A taloned, bestial claw NOTES: Malar is related to Silvanus and the other “nature” gods, and is said to 12 be a black beast, covered with wet dripping blood, and having the fangs and clawed forelimbs of a great cat. Hunters (both for game and in sport) make offerings to him before setting forth in the chase, and he is said to manifest himself in berserkers, enraged beasts, and in that type of frenzied human killer that men deem mad. Bhaal is overlord to those who view killing as an art to be coldly perfected; Malar is the patron of those who exult in it endlessly, sensually; and is preferred by adventurers over professional warriors. MASK (MAHSK) Lord of Shadows God of Thieves, Intrigue NE Lesser Power Hades Symbol: A black velvet mask NOTES: Mask is the lord of shadows and those actions which take place in those shadows; he is the patron of the thief and cutpurse, the sneak, the spy, and the alleyway mugger. He appears as a handsome youth dressed in colorful jerkin and breeches, wearing a grey cloak. The cloak allows Mask to fly, become invisible, and when the hood is placed up, appear as any other being in an impervious illusion. The worshippers of Mask tend to hold their services in dimly lit vaults, and the worshippers and priests all wear heavy garb and masks. MIELIKKI (My-LEE-kee) Lady of the Forest Goddess of Forests, Dryads, Patron of Rangers NG Lesser Power Prime Material Symbol: The unicorn (or the white star on a green leaf) NOTES: Mielikki is allied with Silvanus, and is the Finnish Power described in the Legends & Lore book. In the Realms, she appears as a young maiden with leaves and moss of hair, garbed in green and yellow. MYRKUL (MERR-kool) Lord of Bones, Old Lord Skull God of the Dead, Wasting, Decay, Corruption, Parasites, Old Age, Dusk, Fall, Exhaustion NE Greater Power Hades (Fugue Plane) Symbol: A skull or skeletal hand NOTES: This god usually appears as a cloaked, animated corpse, skeletal at its head, becoming fleshed toward its feet, which are gangrenous and rotting. Myrkul is said to have a cold, malignant intelligence and to speak in a high whisper His supernatural servants are known as Deaths (such as that which appears as part of the deck of many things). He can animate and command the dead, but has no power over undead above the level of zombies and skeletons. Myrkul lives in the Castle of Bones, located in a moonless Land of Always Night (Hades). MYSTRA (MISS-trah) The Lady of Mysteries Goddess of Magic LN Greater Power Nirvana Symbol: A blue-white star NOTES: The goddess of magic is a manifestation of the Cosmic Balance. which appears to right great inequalities or going-awry in the magical balance of things. She appears as a source of light akin to a prismatic will-o-the-wisp, andmay use all spells at maximum level, one defensive spell per round and one offensive spell per round (only one spell total per round if the spell used is wish, time stop, gate, or alter reality). Mystra is constantly shape changing as far as an observer on any Prime Material plane is concerned. She is said to have given the first teachings that unlocked the forces termed magic to the races of the Prime Material plane (and, some say, has forever after regretted the deed.) Mystra was made lawful neutral on the premise that magic is inherently neutral and exhibits internal order and laws. Many mages believe that Mystra determines success in the creation of new spells, potions, and magical items. OGHMA (OGG-mah) The Binder God of Knowledge, Invention, Patron of Bards N Greater Power Concordant Symbol: A partially unrolled scroll NOTES: Oghma of the Forgotten Realms is the same beings as the Oghma of the Celtic mythos in L&L, save for the lack in the Forgotten Realms of true names other than those provided for in the spell of the same name. Oghma appears in the realms as an old burly man with a black beard streaked with white, and carries a yarting of white snowwood on a thong across his back. SELUNE (Seh-LOON-eh) Our Lady of Silver Goddess of the Moon, Stars, Navigation CG Lesser Power Gladsheim Symbol: Circle of seven stars around two feminine eyes. NOTES: Revered by female spell-casters, (and worshipped by few) and by all who navigate or must work at night Selune is continually either growing to full glory or dying. Selune is linked to Mystra; children born under a full moon often exhibit magical ability. Lycanthropes who enjoy their condition (rare though they may be) usually come to worship Selune, for she governs their powers. Selune has been said to aid devouut worshippers of her Mystery of the Night by sending aid to those lost by trails of “moondust” (small motes of light similar to dancing lights or will-o’-the-wisps,) which produce moonlight where none would otherwise be. The “night-stalk,” or solitary moonlit walk, is the occasion and ritual of worship to, and communion with, Selune. Clerics of Selune seek and prize “drops fallen from the moon,” the offerings of the goddess, for with this precious substance they can make many potions and unguents. These are considered to come from the “tears of Selune,” the shards that follow the Realm’s major satellite in its path. Whether the moon is named for the goddess or vice-versa is unknown. Selune appears as a duskyhued maiden with wide, radiant eyes and a long-tressed mane of white. SHAR (Shahr) Mistress of the Night, the Lady of Loss Goddess of Darkness, Night, Loss, Forgetfulness NE Greater Power Hades Symbol: Circle of black with a border of deep purple. NOTES: This goddess is said to be darkly beautiful. She is often worshipped by those made bitter by loss of a loved one, for in her dark embrace all forget, and although they forever feel loss, they become used to such pain until they consider it the usual and natural state of existence. Shar battles continually with Selune, slaying her often (i.e. every new moon), and is worshipped (or paid lip service by) all surface-dwelling beings who dislike light. Those who make or take disguises worship Leira, but those who seek only to hide or bury someything pay homage to Shar. Shar appears as a raven-haired beauty dressed in black. SILVANUS (Sihl-VANN-us) Oak-Father, The Forest Father, Treefather. God of Nature, Patron of Druids Greater Power, alignment - N. Symbol: Green living oak leaf. NOTES: Although wise and beneficent, the paternalistic Silvanus can be emotionally distant when it comes to the necessity of having a balance in nature and wrathful towards those who threaten wild places. He appears as an old, bearded, incredibly wise human male face floating in midair among trees or sprouting from the trunk of an especially old and large specimen. SUNE (SOO-nee) Firehair, Lady Firehair Greater Power, alignment - CG Symbol: Face of a red-haired, ivory-skinned beautiful woman. NOTES: Fairest of the deities, Sune is benevolent and sometimes whimsical. She always appears as radiantly beautiful red-haired woman of incredible charms. Sune enjoys attention and sincere flattery, and avoids anyone who is horrific or boorish. Lady Firehair loves and protects her followers, who in turn manifest and protect the beauty of the world. TALOS (TAH-los) The Destroyer; The Raging One God of Storms, Destruction CE Greater Power Pandemonium Symbol: Three lightning bolts radiating outward. NOTES: Talos is a most fickle and vengeful god, like the forces that he is entrusted with beneath his pantheon. He is rendered as a broad-shouldered, bearded young man with a single good eye, carrying a bundle across his back. In this bundle Talos carries staves made of the first iron forged in the Realms, ofthe first silver smelted, of the first tree planted and grown by man, and others. With these staves he raises the winds, cleaves the earth, rends the sky, an wrecks his havoc. His followers are as vulnerable as any others in his path, but they hope that by their supplication, his fury may pass over them and strike someone else, in particular followers of Chauntea. In the southern lands, Talos is known as Bhaelros, and his symbol isa white bolt erupting on a field of crimson. TEMPUS (TEM-pos) The Lord of Battles, Foehammer God of War CN Greater Power Limbo Symbol: Blazing sword on blood-red field. NOTES: The Lord of Battles is venerated by all alignments and all causes in conflict. He appears as a 12-foot-tall human giant in battered and bloodied armor, his face hidden by a massive war helm. His shoulders and legs are bare and crossed with wounds, and he is always bleeding, though never tiring. Tempus is called upon before the evening of battle, to enhance the skills of one side and curse another. Tempus has been known to manifest to one side or the other in battle to indicate his favor. Most often he is seen standing with one foot on a white mare, Veiros, and the other on a black stallion, Deiros. If seen riding the mare, favor in battle is indicated, while riding the stallion foretells defeat. The priests of Tempus wear battered armor, but in larger temple complexes wear skull caps made of steel. TORM (torm) Torm The True, The Foolish, or The Brave God of Duty, Loyalty, Obedience, Those who face danger to further the cause of good LG Demigod Prime Material Symbol: A metal gauntlet NOTES: Torm is the god of those who have served most faithfully, and sought to protect others. Torm was the most faithful of warriors, renowned for obeying all the commands of his king regardless of personal danger. He remains a great fighter, serving as the war-arm of Tyr. Many cavaliers, paladins, and other groups dedicated to a code of arms or protection cite Torm. TYMORA (Tie-MORE-ah) Lady Luck Goddess of Good Fortune, Luck, Victory, Skill, Patron of Adventurers and Warriors CG Lesser Power Arvandor Symbol: Featureless disk of silver NOTES: Lady Luck is fickle, and not great in power; she helps those who help themselves. She appears as a shorthaired, boyish woman with a crafty look, and areas with large halfling populations, as a halfling. Tymora may best an opponent in any single contest per day, and in addition will always make her saving throw. Her clerics often wear her symbol (the silver disk), and often find her favor bestowed upon them in times of great need. Skill and innovation are rewarded by her with good luck, wherefore many adventurers pay her homage. TYR (teer) Grimjaws, the Even-Handed God of Justice LG Greater God Seven Heavens Symbol: Set of balanced scales, resting on the head of a war hammer. NOTES: Tyr's is a new faith, appearing in the Forgotten Realms within the past thousand years. His title as the evenhanded refers to his position as a god of justice, and is a grim joke considering that the appearances of Tyr show him as missing his right hand. Tyr is likely the being of the same name found in the Norse Mythos. Though no other Powers of that realm are present, and Tyr is portrayed as a god of justice only and not war. UMBERLEE (Um-ber-LEE) The Bitch Queen Goddess of Oceans, Waves and Winds at Sea, Currents CE Lesser Power Abyss Symbol: A forked, blue-green wave, curling in breakers to both left and right, painted on a black background streaked with white. NOTES: This goddess contests the fate of ships at sea eternally with Selune, causing the wicked currents that imperil shipping on the Sword Coasts. Umberlee commands the wind over the open sea, but prefers to use the waves as her weapons, striking opponents with 60 feet waves, drowning the unprotected. She is rarely seen, preferring to set currents and winds in motion for afar, or send forth great sharks to engulf swimmers to shipwrecked sailors. Her title has been bestowed upon her by the pirates, voyagers, and traders who have suffered under her rule, but tends to be used most often when these individuals are on dry land, and then in hushed voices. WAUKEEN (Wau-KEEN) Libertys Maiden, Merchantsfriend Goddess of Trade, Money N Lesser Power Concordant Symbol: A womans full face or profile within a circle of gold. NOTES: A relatively recent goddess, no older in her worship than that of Tyr, but quite favorite with the merchantclass and traders, who rever her, if not in hopes of her kindness, than in hopes they will be elsewhere when be brings financial ruin upon the unwary. She is portrayed as a richly garbed blonde woman with a pair of large golden lions sat her feet. Major Non-Human Gods DWARVES * Moradin (Soulforger, Ruler of Dwarven Gods) * Clanggedin (Father of Battle) * Dumathoin (Keeper of Secrets Under the Mountain) * Abbathor (Master of Greed) * Vergadain (God of Wealth and Luck) * Berronar (Mother of Safety, Truth, and Home) ELVES * Corellon Larethian (Ruler of All Elves) * Angharradh (the Triune Goddess) * Rillifane Rallathil (Chief God of Wild Elves) * Aerdrie Faenya (Goddess of Air and Weather) * Erevan Ilesere (God of Mischief and Change) * Solonar Thelandira (God of Archery and Hunting) * Hannali Celanil (Goddess of Romantic Love and Beauty) * Labelas Enoreth (God of Longevity) * Shevarash (the Black Archer, God of Vengeance) * Fenmarel Mestarine (The Lone Wolf, lesser deity of outcasts) * Sehanine Moonbow (Daughter of the Night Skies, Goddess of Moonlight) * Deep Sashelas (Lord of the Undersea) HALFLINGS * Yondalla (Provider and Protector) * Sheela Peryroyal (The Wise) * Arvoreen (The Defender) * Cyrrollalee (The Faithful) * Bandobaris (The Master of Stealth) GNOMES * Garl Glittergold (Leader of the Gods) * Baervan Wildwanderer (The Forest Gnome) * Urdlen (The Crawler Below) * Segojan Earthcaller (God of Earth and Nature) * Flandal Steelskin (The Forger) ORCS (and some other goblinoids) * Gruumsh (He-who-never-sleeps) * Bahgtru (Son of Gruumsh) * Shargaas (Night Lord) * Ilneval (Gruumsh’s Lieutenant) * Yurtrus (The White-Handed) * Luthic (Cave Mother) Category:Characters Category:Game World